The present invention concerns plasma torches for industrial and mechanical applications and it refers to a link device of a plasma torch, welding torch and the like, for example for manual applications, particularly suitable for removably connecting the torch power cord to a respective power supply unit.
Plasma torch connectors, welding torches and the like (hereinafter briefly referred as torch or plasma torch) are known to be connected by a feeding cable to a power supply means for feeding the torch with fluids, such as air, other gases and possibly water where such known connectors allow the connection and detachment of one cable end from the feeding means. Such known connectors include a blocking means assigned to engage with a respective housing of feeding means. The known locking device includes a button, which, if it is operated by a user, causes the disengagement of blocking means from the housing of feeding means and thus the separation of cable and torch from the power means. The housing includes, for example, a central duct, configured to carry a fluid and an electric current for a torch, and a plurality of electrical connections radially disposed with respect to central duct; wherein at least one electric conductor is configured to carry a pilot current.
A disadvantage of such connecting devices for known torches is that accidental disengagements of connector may occur with respect to feeding means.